Prior applications filed by an entity engaged in joint research with the owner of the present application describe neuromodulation methods using electrodes positioned in a blood vessel. The electrodes disposed inside the blood vessel are energized to stimulate or otherwise modulate nerve fibers or other nervous system targets located outside the blood vessel. Those prior applications include U.S. Publication No. 2007/0255379, entitled Intravascular Device for Neuromodulation, U.S. 2010/0023088, entitled System and Method for Transvascularly Stimulating Contents of the Carotid Sheath, U.S. application Ser. No. 13/281,399, entitled Intravascular Electrodes and Anchoring Devices for Transvascular Stimulation, International Application PCT/US12/35712, entitled Neuromodulation Systems and Methods for Treating Acute Heart Failure Syndromes, and U.S. application Ser. No. 13/547,031 entitled System and Method for Acute Neuromodulation, filed Jul. 11, 2012. Each of these applications is fully incorporated herein by reference. The latter application describes a system which may be used for hemodynamic control in the acute hospital care setting, by transvascularly directing therapeutic stimulus to parasympathetic nerves and/or sympathetic cardiac nerves using an electrode array positioned in the superior vena cava (SVC).